Combat Sniper
The PSG-1 is a semi-automatic Sniper Rifle based on the rifle of the same name. It is designed and manufactured by Heckler & Koch of Germany. In the GTA Series, the PSG-1 is equipped with both a telescopic sight and a red laser point sight. The rifle has a seven bullet magazine, allowing for (brief) rapid firing, in contrast to the bolt-action mechanism of the regular Sniper Rifle. The HK MSG90 rifle, a Military Variant of the PSG-1, was first featured in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City and is also seen in Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories. The rifle is labeled as the "PSG-1" only in the PS2 Version of Grand Theft Auto: Vice City; all other versions label it .308 Sniper, and it is labeled Laser Sighted Sniper Rifle in Liberty City Stories. It also has a suppressor but serves no purpose other than athstetics. In Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories, the MSG90 is replaced by a Dragunov (SVD-1) to fit the game's setting of 1984. The PSG-1 (not a MSG90) in Grand Theft Auto IV is referenced in-game as the Combat Sniper. It has a ten-round magazine, and excellent range. The reticule used is not a standard mil-dot, but the graduated sight found on the Russian SVD Dragunov's PSO-1 scope. During first-person aiming, if the player is standing, there is a noticeable movement of the scope due to Niko Bellic's breathing. This can be minimized by crouching. The Combat Sniper rifle delivers a one-headshot kill in single player and multiplayer, unless the target is armored. It will also kill with about 3 shots to the body. It can easily take down pedestrians, drivers, motorcylists and, with patience and extreme accurancy, take down helicopter pilots. Locations 'GTA: Vice City' *Downtown - Available to buy at Ammu-Nation after completion of Shakedown ($6,000). *Little Havana - On the roof of a building by the Kaufman Cabs billboard directly east of Café Robina. Use the set of stairs behind this building to access. *Available at the Vercetti Estate, Hyman Condo and Ocean View Hotel after collecting 50 hidden packages. 'GTA: Liberty City Stories' *Fort Staunton, Staunton Island - On the balcony of Ristorante Ecoli. It is easiest to acquire this weapon after the mission "Bringing the House Down" — due to the height of the balcony, it is very difficult to acquire this gun while the restaurant is still intact. *Available at hideouts after finding 70 Hidden Packages. 'Grand Theft Auto IV' The Combat Sniper can be purchased from the back-alley gun shops for $8,500 and each additional magazine will cost $500. It is also available from Little Jacob, Terry Thorpe in TLAD, and Armando Torres in TBoGT for $5,000, with each additional magazine costing $500. It can also be acquired from certain LCPD officers attempting to snipe the player from rooftops such as the rooftops of Chinatown and of The Exchange. Algonquin *Hatton Gardens - Can be found atop the roof of the Civilization Committee building on Albany Ave, resting on the peak of the black dome. This roof also contains a unique stunt jump. Players are advised to acquire this rifle only as a last resort, since any entry onto the CC premises triggers a four-star wanted level. Alderney *Acter - Can be found on the roof of an apartment complex off Aspdin Drive. A helicopter is required, as there is no roof access from the ground. *Acter Industrial Park - Can be found atop another crude oil refining tower on Trinity Rd on the southwestern end of the Acter Industrial Park. Trivia *The GTA Liberty City Stories PSG-1 reuses the beta GTA Vice City model found in the PS2 files. *The PSG-1 was going to appear in GTA San Andreas, but it was removed without a reason, although it can be seen in Ammu-Nation. And the Sniper Rifle's HUD icon resembles to PSG-1. Gallery Trevor-GTAV.jpg|Trevor holding a PSG-1 In-Game Models Image:PSG-1-GTAVC.png|GTA Vice City and GTA LCS. Image:PSG-1-GTA4.png|GTA IV. 282px-CombatSniper-GTAVC-prerelease.jpg|Pre-release Vice city model HUD Icons Image:PSG-1-GTAVC-icon.png|GTA Vice City. PSG-1-GTAIV-icon.png|GTA IV. es:Rifle De Francotirador Militar Category:Weapons Category:Sniper Rifles Category:Weapons in GTA Vice City Category:Weapons in GTA Liberty City Stories Category:Weapons in GTA IV Category:Weapons in The Lost and Damned Category:Weapons in The Ballad of Gay Tony Category:Weapons in GTA V